Crossing the Line
by Melpinthe3rd
Summary: Yuri K. x Viktor Viktor has developed a glasses fetish... m/m - But since you probably already watch Yuri! On Ice, you can expect as much ;D DO I REALLY NEED TO WARN YOU?


**Crossing the Line**

Yuri Katsuki was at the end of his tether. Since returning to Hasetsu, he'd been practising skating non-stop for the past month, with the assistance of his old friends Yuko and Takeshi. Hours and hours were spent perusing YouTube videos, trying to get the hang of the sequence. The next day, he'd try and copy Viktor Nikiforov's professional moves, but miss the most crucial moment. That quadruple Salchow was the worst for him, since he struggled to land without stumbling at the end.

The nosebleeds from the times he'd hit the wall were getting too much to bear. After all, if he wanted to compete in the next nationals, he'd need to be in good shape. But the future was looking grim. He wanted to improve his skills sooner rather than later. Delaying his entry into the nationals for another year would seriously put him behind his competition, and he couldn't have that. On top of all that, his previous coach had decided to give up on him and train other, more hopeful figure skaters.

His negative attitude and lack of self-confidence had played a big part in his downfall last season, and he desperately needed to change things this time. Being in the right frame of mind to compete was important and distractions were not an option.

Then, without warning, the one and only world-famous Viktor had suddenly become a personal part of Yuri's life. Or rather, his personal figure skating coach. It was an unbelievable turn of events and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Bagging himself a free room at Yuri's family onsen, Viktor had made his appearance a big deal without even intending to. Even after he immediately warmed to Yuri, the younger man seemed apprehensive to acknowledge Viktor's commitment to his training. The way he tried to communicate with him so … sexually, put him on edge. Maybe it was just a Russian custom? Maybe he just wasn't used to the ways of the west? No, he'd spent five years living in the U.S. and this kind of thing wasn't common practice there. Viktor was definitely weird.

The first week in, he started saying strange things like "Become a delicious _katsudon_ " or "seduce me with all you have". But Yuri didn't understand the man's true intentions. He'd always brush the insinuations aside in the name of the opportunity to train with his number one hero. Getting personal wasn't in the game plan, but by the same token he wanted to familiarise himself with how Viktor saw the world. He wanted to see things the way Viktor did, so he could beat him.

One afternoon they had been skating doubles and Viktor had been Yuri's partner on the ice. Although the main purpose of Viktor being his coach was to focus on Yuri's own performance, this was the first time he'd recommended that they try skating together. Yuri didn't know how it would help him, but he wanted to give it a go. Any skating practice was better than no skating practice. Yuko and Takeshi's triplets were there on the sidelines, filming the entire thing on their smartphones, getting psyched up as usual.

After their session, Yuri wandered into the changing rooms to slip out of his tight black latex figure skating suit. Viktor followed him, shaking off the sweat from his hair. The two were silent, it had been an intensive couple of hours and they were both dying for some food. Yuri stood by the lockers, stark naked and put on his glasses. For one reason or another, before he put on any clothing, it was a habit of Yuri's to start with the glasses.

Viktor, also completely naked, walked over to him and studied his apprentice's reflection in the mirror. He chuckled to himself.

"Is something funny?" said Yuri, breaking the silence between them.

Viktor moved in closer towards him, pushing himself against Yuri's bare back. "Not at all."

Used to the touchy-feely nature of Viktor's being, Yuri hardly flinched as their bodies met. "Then why did you laugh?"

"You look so cute when you wear your glasses," said Viktor, tracing the contours of Yuri's frames with his fingers.

Yuri blushed a little, "Y-you think I look better when I have them on?"

"I do" confessed Viktor. "They suit your face."

"Hmm. Strange, because everyone else thinks I look like a geek in these. Makes sense. I mean, I can't physically wear them when I skate, so most people only recognise me when I have my hair slicked back. At least, I think I look a bit more handsome that way."

Viktor looked bemused. "You mean, you're like a different person when you don't wear them?"

"Yeah, something like that. I guess, I start showing a higher level of self-confidence when they're off. You know? It's like a trigger."

"Well," Viktor began, "I like the Yuri who wears glasses. I like him a lot. In a different way to the Yuri I like when he skates."

Yuri looked distant and confused. "W-what do you mean?"

Viktor stood in front of Yuri, taking his chin in one hand. "It turns me on," he said, whispering the words sultrily into the younger man's ear. Then, guiding Yuri's hand downwards, something hard was awaiting him.

Yuri's fingers unwittingly wrapped around Viktor's throbbing erection. Horrified, he let his gaze follow his hand. The thing was huge, and so hard he didn't know what to do with it. He knew they had grown close over the past few weeks, but this? This was something entirely different.

"It's okay. If you want to touch me, I wouldn't mind it," said Viktor, smiling.

Yuri was lost for words. _Wouldn't mind it?_ It sounded like he wanted it. "I-I uh … um … I'm …"

Viktor silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Shh … Calm down Yuri. Just tell me what you want to say."

"Is it just my glasses?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean", Yuri gulped, "Do you like … me, or my glasses?"

"Both" Viktor replied. "I like them both, but especially Yuri _and_ glasses … together."

"Okay, so …" Yuri was so embarrassed and looked sheepishly down at Viktor's stiffened cock. "When did you develop … this kind of feeling for me?"

"Just now," Viktor said, teasing Yuri's light dusting of pubic hair with his fingers. "You just turned me on. I just decided I like it."

Yuri shirked backwards a little as the Russian's fingers made contact with that area. The two had been naked together countless times, but things had never gone this far. They didn't have to. He didn't feel ready for something so erotic. But his body was responding to the stimulation and he started to get aroused for the first time since meeting Viktor.

"Oh? Looks like you don't mind it either," noted Viktor, seemingly pleased to have made an impression so quickly. He ran his hand along Yuri's thin but lengthy shaft purposefully, carefully. "You've got a nice cock."

"V-viktor?" Yuri felt like his insides might melt into one another at any moment.

"What is it? Tell me what your desires are. You don't need to be shy," said Viktor, curiosity getting the better of him.

Yuri closed his eyes as he spoke. "Take me!" he blurted out, immediately cupping his hands over his mouth in humiliation. His face was red as a tomato.

Viktor's eyes widened. "Have you waited long to say those words?" he asked. "I thought I could feel your desire when you were searching for the meaning of 'Eros' – the fact that you are in love with _katsudon_ was just a cover. What you really wanted, you couldn't communicate to me, because you didn't know it."

"I-I'm sorry. Just forget I ever said anything," said Yuri, bowing apologetically.

And with that, Viktor ushered Yuri into one of the disabled access private cubicles and bent him over the sink. Yuri gasped for air with to the sudden movement. "Wait!"

"You asked for it and the truth is, I don't think I can hold back any longer," said Viktor, in all seriousness. "Over the past few weeks I've tried my best to be professional as your coach, but there are times when I feel so torn inside. When you're on the ice, you feel so untouchable and so strong." He paused, to consider his next words. "But when you're not practising or performing, your character is somehow different. You know what I mean. You admitted it yourself."

"But this is-," began Yuri, but protest was pointless. Viktor ran the water from the hot tap for a few seconds, wetting his hands and slicking up his rock solid penis. He positioned the tip at Yuri's tight entrance, which elicited an animated yelp. It hadn't even meant to sound like that.

"Just … let me in already," crooned Viktor, pressing himself further into Yuri. "Relax your body."

Yuri let his eyes close and his muscles surrender. Resistance was futile. He wanted this. He craved this. He felt so dirty, like he would bear a permanent scar after the act had taken place.

"Please, be gentle Viktor," begged Yuri. "I've never done this before."

Viktor smiled. "It's okay. Just enjoy." Without further ado, he inserted his whole cock into the Japanese man's anus, being sure to fill every part of it. Yuri could feel Viktor pulsating inside him and pushed back a little to create some friction.

"Ah! You feel … so warm," said Yuri, starting to feel giddy from the unplanned intrusion.

Viktor considered the depth of Yuri's anus. "You swallowed me right up. Good boy. Now, are you ready to do a Triple Axel?"

"A Tripel Ax-?" Yuri didn't know why he was using figure skating terminology at a time like this. But before he even had a chance to question what Viktor was talking about, he was rammed hard, in three bursts, one after the other and in quick succession. "Ahhhh!"

Viktor's showed signs of great contentment as he remained completely still inside Yuri, as though he were meditating. "Well, how about it? I even use ice skating moves in the bedroom," he laughed.

Yuri was flustered. His ass had not responded well to the brisk fucking. "I told you to go easy on me – _that_ was not going easy on me."

"My apologies, Mr. Katsuri. I'll be more careful from now on," replied Viktor, evidently mocking him. He withdrew slowly, so as to not add to the damage. "So, perhaps I should try something else?"

Yuri didn't know what to expect next, but Viktor made him crouch down on the floor while he sat on the toilet seat, cock standing to full attention.

"Are you expecting me to give you a blowjob?" said Yuri, admiring the man's offering. "I mean, I don't think I really want to do it but … if you insist-"

Viktor stroked Yuri's hair warmly. "I am not expecting anything from you. Naturally, I only expect things from you when you're on the ice. But right now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

"Then … can I request something?" said Yuri, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. "Can you … um …"

Viktor lifted up Yuri's chin, so their eyes met properly. "Yuri. If you can't decide, then I'll do what I want." He could be incredibly decisive and straight-forward. Russians often were.

Yuri said nothing, but simply nodded.

Viktor leaned forwards and licked around the rims of Yuri's spectacles. "I want to cover those wonderful glasses of yours in my cum. Nothing would turn me on more." He spat into his hands to add a little extra lubrication before starting to pleasure himself. Picking up the pace, he groaned and panted intermittently as the heat rose up, threatening to send him over the edge at any time.

Yuri closed his eyes. He could clearly hear the watery, swishing sounds that Viktor's cock made as the juices squelched around lustfully. It was like listening to a piece of classical music. The rhythm was perfectly timed, with bass notes and treble notes lingering around in there too. He longed to feel the warmth of the Russian's seed on his face, letting it drip down his body onto the ground.

"Ah! Yuri, I'm going to-," Viktor's face turned a deep crimson as he ejaculated all over the younger man. Masses of glorious white, pearly semen adorned Yuri's glasses. He opened his eyes, but was unable to see anything.

Some of the semen fell into Yuri's mouth and, compulsively, he licked it up, savouring the strangely sweet flavour as it slipped down his throat.

"Mmm. Look at you, covered in me." He smothered the semen all over Yuri's glasses ecstatically. "Yes, yes, yes. This is what I've wanted to do, ever since I met you."

Yuri was taken aback. "W-what?"

"I've wanted to fog up your glasses … like this," he admitted, "I guess being your coach just wasn't enough."

Yuri frowned. "I won't tell anyone about your glasses fetish," he began, "but you had better not cross the line again. I'm serious. This kind of thing can't happen when we're abroad."

"Oh really? But we've already crossed the line once. We can do it again and again. Nobody needs to know." Viktor had plucked up a cheeky grin.

Yuri removed his glasses. "Can we?" he looked doubtful, but he didn't want this to be the last time. "Can we really?"

"Only if you want to …"

Yuri paused.

"I think I do …"


End file.
